


The Imp of The Silent Forest

by Rhiuna_Rya



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Cannibalism, Dinner Party, Disembowelment, M/M, Mentions of Past Torture, Murder, Power Imbalance, Slash, Tracking, Yaoi, in the second chapter there will be:, mentions of death none main character, omega - Freeform, omegan rage, threats of, wild
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiuna_Rya/pseuds/Rhiuna_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had thought he had just been a legend, when I joined the team. Until one night I spotted him, I was making rounds, cursing the cold when standing there across a frozen steam was him. His red hair like fire and eyes not that of a spooked animal but a predator. Yellow and green swirling like an acidic flame, he was otherworldly. I wanted him. I wanted those sharp teeth and claws that the other alphas wished to cut off and break the omega into something other than what he was. He was a predator, a glorious creation, and I wanted him for myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Imp of The Silent Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a brief story that I had a random urge to write with my character Kana. Kana is normally a 'wild' boy living in Russia or had been in my stories, so I decided to drop him into the omega verse. Also to note Kana is 22 in the dinner party scene although they call him boy.

At the end of the table, Kana sat beside his Mate’s feet. I had never expected to see the omega sit so placidly, those feral yellow-green eyes looking down at the floor. A black collar around his throat- elegant and simple. After breaking off all of the adorned one the Alpha of the house must have resorted to just the plain, yet expensive collar. It suited him, Kana, the wild Omega. Whose red curls seem to furl out like thorny under brush, mixture of tight curls and waves. Those pink lips closed, hiding the sharp teeth that I and the others in this room had been more than acquainted with. Those around me, mere muffled voices, only he held my attention. If only I had been the one to go onto that hunting trip. 

The hunt had been for wolves and I have no taste in hunting such an animal. Instead of wolves, they found a feral Omega. He lived out in the chilled autumn of the silent forests. The first poor bastard that had come across him had his throat ripped out, the man was still gurgling on his blood while this red headed beast stared down at him.

When the men had first seen him, covered in blood the steam out into the chill of the air. Kana was standing there, hair gnarled, teeth bared, and those yellow-green eyes. Eyes of a demon, that is what they thought they had found a frost imp. Then perhaps a small alpha child. Surely an alpha, no other genders were strong enough to survive as a child in the frozen forest. Where death lingers and only silence remains as the dominant force.

I had fantasized about seeing this little beast in his habitat, Kana covered in the blood of my colleague.

Before anyone could move he managed to disappear after a short sprint, his movements leaving no trails nor did the blood. No eyes were able to follow his path even with his bright colored haired- he vanished. It took two years to capture him after that, he had became a common tall tale among the camp. Only the lingering smells of heat caught up that the imp was not an alpha child at all, but an omega. One who did not want to be found, one who somehow managed to cover up his scent during heat until then. A wild Omega that managed to function during his heat even with a team of Alphas looking for him.

For the Frost Imp of the Silent Forest.

I had thought he had just been a legend when I joined the team. Until one night I spotted him, I was making rounds, cursing the cold when standing there across a frozen steam was a figure. His red hair like fire and eyes not that of a spooked animal but a predator. Yellow and green swirling like an acidic flame, he was otherworldly. I wanted him. I wanted those sharp teeth and claws that the other Alphas wished to cut off and break the omega into something other than what he was. He was a predator, a glorious creation, and I wanted him for myself.   
My usual disgust for Omegas other than their sweet scent and slick holes not rising when I laid eyes on him, I wish to claim this bloody beast. With his acidic eyes.

But alas, he was not mine.

Another, the head of the search party, had found him and managed to capture him by shooting the boy’s legs. I think he meant to maim him to not walk, but Kana persevered. The Alpha called him something different, another name. But that name is what the boy spit at us, we spoke about him like a wild animal, unable to speak, no intelligence. I already knew of the intelligence behind those eyes. I had seen more than enough to know with how he stared at me across that frozen stream. His Russian was rough but already he spoke English after two years with near perfect fluency under captivity. Within two years of captivity and hell, it seemed they managed to break the boy’s claws.

It was a pity.

Or so I had thought, almost on cue those eyes glared at me. A chill of fear rushing through me that made me bite back a smile. So Kana was not broken, the words escaped from me before I could stop them- I antagonized the wild Omega.

“Kana, I am sure proper Omegan life has been nice. Surely, you see that life has been much better, sitting where you belong,” I antagonize him on purpose. As I ignored the glares and posturing from the other alphas for using his former name rather than the chosen of the host Alpha.

“I am not to lie. You do not wish me to answer such things,”

His voice was not sweet like honey nor a lilt of a songbird. It was deeper, not husky, articulated and nearly smooth. Yet smooth was not exactly the description, heavy and contained. It was melodic, but not that of a songbird but perhaps a siren.

The boy was death, just as the forest he lived within.

“But you are not to defy me Omega,” Oh I would love for those legs to spring up, long and bare- for him to come at me from the table. Perhaps I would win and have him savagely, enjoying his pleasured keens awhile he tried to rip me open or perhaps he would kill me with a fatal swipe. I adore this little death imp, instead those fangs flashed from those pink lips. And he uttered such a sweet threat that only made me love him more.

“I eat anything I kill,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very, very, very much for reading!
> 
> Now, the next chapter is going to have graphic description of dismemberment and cannibalism.  
> -Kana always eats what he kills-
> 
> *~I hope you stick around for it~*
> 
> Kudos and critiques are very welcomed!


End file.
